


The Talk

by CelestialVoid



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternatives to Lube, Asexual Character, Asexual Chuck, Asexuality, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Captain Gally Takes Care of His Troops, Crack, Discission of Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gally Cares, M/M, Minho is Thirsty, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Pining, Sex Talk, The Talk, discussion of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Recent developments in the Glade mean it’s time for Newt and Alby to sit everyone down and give them The Talk™.





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveyProphet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyProphet/gifts).



Thomas stepped into the Homestead, making his way up the creaking staircase and onto the second floor where the others had said Newt was. He followed the sound of Newt’s voice down the hallway, feeling his gut twist with unease and anxiety. He knocked on the door and waited for Newt to answer.

“Yeah?” came the boy’s voice.

Thomas pushed the door open slightly to see Newt and Alby standing by the window. Newt’s eyes brightened as Thomas stepped into the room.

“What’s up, Tommy?” he asked.

“I was wondering if I could talk to you.” His eyes darted to Alby, meeting the older boy’s stern glare. He quickly dropped his gaze and added, “Privately.”

Alby gave a curt nod and gently patted Newt’s shoulder before stepping around Thomas and out into the hallway.

“What’s on your mind?” Newt asked once Alby had left.

“I, um…” he stumbled over his thoughts, trying to string the words together. “You and Alby, have you ever… you know…”

Newt let out a soft chuckle. “We don’t exactly get the privacy we’d need, not with shanks knocking on the door every ten seconds.” He paused for a moment, then answered. “Yes. On the rare occasion that we get some time and privacy, we have been intimate. Why do you ask?”

Thomas felt his face flush, his cheeks warming as he stammered, “How do you make it so it’s not like you’re being torn apart?”

Newt’s brow furrowed. “What?”

“You know… when something’s bigger than you thought it’s be and if it goes in it’s just painful. How do you…?” Thomas’ voice cut off as he swallowed hard. “How do you make penetration comfortable, not painful?”

Newt’s face was blank, his eyes full of confusion as he looked at Thomas.

Thomas swallowed hard and blurted out the words, “How do you make having a dick in your ass comfortable?”

Newt’s eyes widened for a second.

There was a quiet cough behind him. Thomas’ heart lurched, his stomach threatening to upheave itself. A wave of shame washed over him as he spun around to see Alby standing in the doorway.

The older boy seemed stunned, staring into oblivion as he processed what he had just heard. Newt was about to say something when Alby shook his head.

“No, nope, I’m not getting involved in this,” their leader muttered as he walked back out of the door.

Newt hurried across the room, shutting the door before turning back to Thomas. He gestured towards the bed and sat down next to Thomas.

“The easy answer is to be patient,” Newt answered honestly. “You need to relax and ease into it. There needs to be communication between you and whoever you’re doing it with. You need to speak up when you’re not comfortable. A little bit of practice and self-care can go a long way, if you know what I mean. The truth is, Tommy, it’s always going to hurt a little, but you need to make sure that there’s as much—if not more—pleasure. Believe me, Tommy. When you get over the nervousness, the awkwardness and get down to it, it’s great.”

Newt opened his mouth to say something when a bellowing voice interrupted.

“Newt!” a familiar voice shouted from downstairs. The sound of feet thumped against the old wooden floors echoed through the house as someone sprinted down the hallway. Minho burst into the room. “Newt! I need to talk to you.”

“Every heard of knocking, you shank?” Newt said, narrowing his glare on Minho.

Miho’s eyes fell on Thomas, flying open wide.

Thomas felt a rush of heat flood his face and he knew he was as red as a tomato. He leapt to his feet and ran out of the room. He sprinted downstairs and into the Glade.

Thomas let out a heavy sigh, trying to calm his churning stomach.

“Hey, Greenie!”

The shout disturbed the quiet of the Glade. Thomas froze, an icy chill flooding his veins and weighing down his arms. His eyes flew open wide as he turned in time to see a figure charge at him.

Gally.

The Glader grabbed Thomas by the front of his shirt and hurling him across the courtyard and dragging him into the shadows behind the Homestead.

Thomas stumbled along, unable to fight back. His mind was filled with panicked thoughts as he stared at Gally, trying to anticipate his next move.

Gally let go of his shirt and Thomas stumbled backwards, his back striking the wooden panelling of the wall of the Homestead.

“Look,” Gally said, his voice low as his eyes darted about their surroundings. “I overheard what you and Newt were talking about.”

Thomas’ heart skipped a beat. HIs stomach churning.

“Here,” Gally muttered, picking up something he had hidden in the shadows and shoving it against Thomas’ chest.

Thomas fumbled to grab it, looking down at the two small jars in his trembling hands.

“That one’s coconut oil and that one’s aloe vera,” Gally explained. “And around here, they’re the closest things you’re going to get to lube. It’ll make it a lot more comfortable and less sore afterwards. You’re welcome.”

“Where did you get these?” Thomas asked, frowning in confusion as he looked up at Gally. Why was he being so nice to him all of a sudden?

“The kitchen,” Gally answered. “And Frypan will kill me if he finds out I’m the one who took them. Don’t let him catch you with them.” He jabbed a finger against Thomas’ chest. “And if he does, you’d better not mention me. Got it?”

Thomas nodded sheepishly, clutching the jars to his chest.

“And make sure to take care of yourself after you… you know.” Gally nodded curtly and stormed away, leaving Thomas standing alone in the shadows of the Homestead feeling a nauseating mix of emotions: shock, shame, confusion.

He clutched the jars to his chest as he made his way along the Walls and into the secluded depths of the Dead Heads, to the corner where he felt comfortable; hidden away from the noise of the Glade.

 

 

Minho stood in the courtyard of the Glade, watching as the other Runners filtered in through the open Doors and made their way over to the Map Room like usual. He watched as Gladers went about their normal days, his eyes falling upon the dark figure who made his way out of the Homestead.

“Alby,” he called out, rushing over to his friend’s side. “I need to ask you something. Urgently. Like right now.”

Alby let out a heavy sigh, seeming relieved. “What is it?”

“If you like a guy, how do you get to third base?” Minho asked.

Alby’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“I want to screw Thomas,” Minho confessed.

Alby’s expression fell. He dragged his hand down his face and waved at Minho dismissively. “This is not my area. Go ask Newt.”

Before Minho could say anything else, Alby turned and walked away.

Minho screwed his face up in frustration and took off running to the Homestead. He threw the door open and sprinted upstairs, shouting Newt’s name. He threw open one of the doors and burst into the room.

“Every heard of knocking, you shank?” Newt said, narrowing his glare on Minho.

Minho turned, his eyes falling on the boy sitting next to Newt on the bed.

Thomas.

The boy’s face flushed red as he leapt to his feet and sprinted out of the room, leaving Minho and Newt alone.

“What is going on with you guys lately?” Newt asked. “You’re acting like you’ve lost your shucking minds. Are you sure neither of you have been Stung?”

“I want to have sex with Thomas,” Minho blurted out before he could stop himself.

Newt closed his eyes for a moment and let out a heavy sigh. When he opened his eyes again he looked at Minho. “First of all, you need to work on being romantic, not so rigid and… well, you.”

“But _how_ do I do that?” Minho asked, stepping away from the door and standing before his friend.

“Try being compassionate,” Newt offered. “Pay attention to hear him, just be there for him. But the first thing you should do is confess your shuckin’ feelings for him. Just tell him how you feel. You might be surprised by what he has to say in return.”

 

 

That night, as the sun was setting over the Glade, Newt called together all the Gladers. They gathered in the courtyard, huddled together in the dwindling light. The Keepers stood alongside Newt and Alby as the two of them addressed the crowd.

“Given recent developments, it appears that there are certain things that we need to sit you all down and have a certain talk with you,” Alby said, his voice ringing out across the open space. “Stop groaning and don’t roll your eyes. This is something we just have to deal with so listen up or you’ll be spending the night in the Slammer.”

The crowd quietened and Newt stepped forward. “This has got to be the most awkward thing I’ve ever had to do, so please just let me say my piece and get this over with. Now, some boys like girls and some boys like boys, either way, once you hit a certain age, you start feeling certain things.

There was another round of grunts and murmurs from the crowd.

“Slim it!” Minho shouted, his voice silencing all voices. “The next person who speaks I will have the pleasure of dragging to the Slammer myself.”

Newt rolled his eyes. “Look, I don’t care whether you relieve those tensions on your own or with someone else, just do it in a way that is safe. There are things you can use to protect yourself, to make what you’re doing more comfortable. If you don’t feel comfortable having sex with someone then that’s your choice; you have the right to say no. And if you have any medical concerns, please don’t keep it to yourself, talk to someone; preferably one of the Med-jacks. And I get it, you don’t want to hear this speech—believe me, I would rather be doing anything but telling you this—but the fact is that a lot of you are at that age where this is becoming a part of your life. If you have questions, then talk them out. And, please, put your health and your safety first. Please, just take care of yourselves.”

There was a moment of quiet before Alby spoke up, “Okay, that’s all. Now go get dinner, you shanks.”

Everyone scrambled to their feet and hurried away to the kitchens, hoping to get as far away from the at conversation as they could. Chuck and Thomas lingered behind.

“I have a question,” Chuck said quietly.

“What is it, Chucky?” Newt asked.

The boy fidgeted shyly. “What if you don’t like boys or girls? What if you don’t like anyone in _that_ way? Does that mean there’s something wrong with you?”

A sweet smile lifted Newt’s cheeks as he pulled the boy into his arms.

“You are too precious for this world, Chuck,” he said softly before releasing the boy and following the crowd towards the smells of dinner.

Chuck stood still, his face twisted with confusion.

Minho rolled his eyes and stepped forward, gently patting the boy on the shoulder. “It’s okay, Chuck. There’s nothing wrong with you. It’s perfectly okay if you don’t like anyone.” He turned and looked at Thomas. “And you, meet me in the woods after dinner… Alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
